Catheters are one of the most commonly used medical devices and have application for a number of diagnostic and therapeutic procedures. The tip of current drainage or infusion systems is typically made of a sealed piece of tubing with a series of holes in the sides and/or the end. The fluid or air flows through these holes into or out of the lumen of the tubing. When choroid plexus, or other substances (blood, proteins, etc.), enters into the holes, it tends to bridge in the lumen of the tubing causing an obstruction. When the lumen of the tube is obstructed, replacement or revision is required.
Technologies that mitigate accurate placement, and decrease obstruction and/or migration can limit the distress and expenses associated with repeated catheter implantation procedures, as well as potentially reduce the chance of infection.
Thus, there is a need for a drainage and/or infusion catheter having a shape that will slow catheter obstruction. By preventing catheter obstruction, malfunctions can be greatly reduced and obviate the need for procedures or even surgery to address the catheter failure.